The Beginnings of Fire and Ice
by EmilyLily
Summary: She was Fire and he was Ice - they were complete opposites in almost every way and yet that is what made them so perfect for eachother. This is the beginning of the Lily and James, watch as they and their friends travel through the highs and lows of Hogwarts; making and loosing friends along the way. Previously called THE MARAUDERS - VOLUME I (Rated T for later events)
1. Chapter 1

THE MARAUDERS VOLUME I

**~ A New Generation ~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter – all rights to J.K Rowling**

The sun rose high over the large terraced houses that made up the neat rows of Ivy Tree Avenue; nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the birds heralded the new day with their usual squawks and cries, the old grey and white cat sat on the brick wall, washing his whiskers after a breakfast of raw tuna and the post man cycled down the street, whistling as he went. Yet despite this idyllic setting, a lone figure stood out, as if singled out by a spotlight, even though it was not clear why. The figure was a woman with wispy grey hair that was pulled away from her face in a tight, high bun and her face was an even mixture of elegance and sternness. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall tugged once again at her smart overcoat, she did not like Muggle clothes, she found them both restrictive and inelegant, but she knew she must where them whilst she was in this neighbourhood; she could not risk gaining any unwanted attention. Turning on the spot, she began to walk purposefully down the quiet street, glancing at each of the houses as she strode past. At last, she approached a house, just three from the end of the street; it looked just the same as all the others, rust – coloured bricks covered the exterior and a large white door bore the brass number twenty – two. Reaching into her deep coat pocket, McGonagall pulled out a medium – sized yellow envelope covered in articulate green writing. Now was her time to fulfil her mission. Pushing open the iron gate, which creaked un easily, she walked up the two small concrete steps and knocked very politely on the white wooden door.

The Evans family looked up from their breakfasts and newspapers as they heard the knock on the door; it seemed rather odd, the postman never normally knocked.

"I'll get it." A young girl of about ten years old with dark auburn hair jumped down from her seat and hurried to the door, opening it slowly. The elderly woman on the doorstep smiled as the door was opened.

"Good Morning, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I wondered whether I might talk to your parents." McGonagall asked kindly as the young girl regarded her with bright green, intelligent eyes.

"Yes, of course, please come in." The young girl said, standing back a little to allow the guest to step into the hallway. "They are just having breakfast." But before they could walk any further, middle – aged woman emerged from the nearest doorway, a confused look clouding her features as her eyes fell on McGonagall.

"Hello, can we help you?" The woman asked politely, subconsciously, she reached out an arm and pulled her daughter protectively towards her.

"Are you Mrs Viola Evans?" McGonagall asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Viola nodded, still not understanding what this stranger was doing in their home.

"I am sorry for disturbing you at this early hour, but I must speak with you about your daughter, Lily Evans." The young girl's head suddenly shot up and her almond – shaped eyes instantly brightened with obvious curiosity.

"Me? Why? Have I done something wrong? If it's about Mrs Albert's flower pot, I didn't mean to break it!" Lily gabbled worriedly; McGonagall had to stifle a smile as she looked down at the small, nervous child at her mother's side.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more fitting." McGonagall suggested, Viola nodded, still thoroughly confused and lead the way to the kitchen. McGonagall followed suit, knowing that what she was going to tell the Evans family would change all their lives forever.

**XXXX**

"Any more toast, Master James?" The small house elf asked, her gigantic grey eyes looked towards the young black haired boy that sat easily in the heavy oak chair. He shook, his head, smiling gratefully at the elf.

"No thank you Hannah, you have completely filled me up! Couldn't have fed me better!" He joked, patting his flat stomach. The elf smiled and taking his plate scurried from the room.

"Good morning, James. How are you today?" Alfred Potter asked in his husky voice as he walked into the room, patting his son on the shoulder as he went by.

"Great!" James grinned up at his father, the gleeful twinkle evident in his hazel eyes.

"James is very excited today!" A female voice said, before he knew what was happening, James' mother had placed a warm kiss on his cheek before he was able to finally wriggle free.

"MUM!" He complained, wiping his cheek dramatically, but granny nonetheless. Alfred Potter chuckled as he surveyed his wife and son; the family moment was suddenly interrupted by a deafening _hoot _and a blur of feathers. A letter then dropped before James, narrowly missing his glass of Pumpkin Juice. James glanced up at the owl which gave him a long, stern look, then spread its wings and soared back out of the open window; only when it vanished from view, did James look down at the letter before him. It was an old, yellowed letter and was emblazoned with shining, delicate green writing, reading his name and address. Pure exhilaration took over him, already knowing the contents of the envelope; he ripped it open and unfolded the yellow parchment within.

The writing inside was the same green colour and curled and spiralled in the same elegant fashion:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Find enclosed your list of your required school uniform, books and school supplies. We expect your owl no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" James pleaded, the grin still plastered upon his face. Joanna and Albert Potter smiled proudly at their son.

"Calm down, now. We can go tomorrow, we have an Auror meeting today, but we will go first thing tomorrow." Albert promised, picking up his son's letter and examining it more closely. He lowered the parchment and surveyed his son with the same hazel eyes.

"We're very proud of you son." He said simply, Joanna walking up beside her husband and nodding in agreement. James looked between his two parents and a new smile stretched across his face; it was not the normal mischievous that graced his features, instead it was a warm, genuine smile.

XXXX

"Mother! I've got it!" A young boy with straight brown hair that fell lazily into his eyes, which were stormy grey bounded down the old midnight blue staircase of the ancient, gloomy mansion. But the boy hardly noticed the shabby décor as he ran down the hall and into the cold kitchen, the yellow paper clutched firmly in his hands.

The woman he was addressing turned slowly and her dark eyes met her son's excited face, but she clearly did not share one bit of his enthusiasm. She was dressed in dark robes that clung flatteringly to her spidery frame and her dark hair was collected at the nape of her neck.

"It was to be expected," Was all she said, her eyes drifting gracefully to her husband, who sat straight – backed in a black, heavily carved chair; his face was emotionless as he gazed upon his son, whose excitement had deflated greatly.

"You will do us proud, Sirius, I am sure," He drawled, "Keep up the Black pureblood reputation." On the surface, Sirius nodded firmly, but as he turned back and walked away from the kitchen, one thought repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

_Like hell I will._

XXXX

The sun blazed through the glass of the windows, making pools of light dance and flit across the shabby carpeted floor of the small cottage sitting room.

"He said that he would be here at ten o'clock." A woman exclaimed, as she began to wring her long fingers worriedly. She had straw coloured hair that hung in tangled tendrils down her back and her checked pinafore hung loosely on her thin frame. The man sitting in the chair nearest her glanced swiftly to his right, where a young boy of just eleven years sat watching his mother as she began to pace slightly.

"I'm sure he will be here soon, it is not quite ten yet and Dumbledore is a man of his word." Then, as if on cue, a brittle _crack_ filled the air and the woman stopped pacing abruptly, turning her blue worried eyes towards the doorway. Through the doorway, a tall old man appeared, he had a long beard that looked as if it could have been made of pure pearls and long hair to match, his rich coloured robes seemed to light up the room and his vibrant energy made his appear at least a decade younger; following this man was a small woman, dressed in a medical outfit and a kind face.

"Professor Dumbledore, how wonderful to see you." The man rose from his chair and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Likewise Timothy." Dumbledore said softly as Timothy released his hand and Dumbledore shook his wife's shaking fingers.

"Thank you for coming, we truly appreciate it." She said gratefully, her pale face flushing slightly.

"It is nothing Mary, and this is Remus, I presume." Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes turned towards the young boy who had risen from his own chair and was watching the proceedings in rapt silence. "I have something for you." Stepping towards Remus, Dumbledore handed him a carefully folded piece of parchment. Frowning deeply, Remus took it from him, unfolded it and read the contents in silence; when he had finished, he raised his head, a look of disbelief across his scarred face.

"I've been accepted, but how…? I thought that…." He gulped and tried again, forcing his voice to remain steady. "What about my condition?" To his amazement Dumbledore smiled.

"Poppy and I," He gestured to the nurse next to him, who also smiled at Remus. "Have come up with a solution that will hopefully suit everybody." He fell silent and let the nurse step forward and address Remus herself.

"If we take certain precautions, remove you from the castle for your transformation, give you pain removal remedies and ensure that you and others are safe from harm, Dumbledore and myself do not see any reason why you should be prevented from an education." Remus was breathing deeply, hardly daring to believe his ears; after all these years of being shunned and despised for a condition he had no control over, here were two people giving him a chance at a normal life – well as normal as it could possibly hope to be.

"I can't believe….you would do this for me?" Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey nodded, both of them smiling at the pure joy on the tired boy's face. "Can I go?" This question was addressed to his parents, who were both staring at Dumbledore with identical wonder on their faces and Remus could see tears brimming in his mother's eyes.

"Of course, of course you can." Timothy said in a strangled voice, Mary merely nodded, her throat too tight to speak.

XXXX

"Peter! There's a letter for you!" A plump, elderly woman called as she picked up the letters that lay on top of the small side table in the narrow hallway. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and next moment, a short boy that looked very similar to his mother ran towards her and took the letter she held out to him. He tore open the envelope eagerly and read its contents, his eyes gleaming happily.

"I've been accepted – I am going to Hogwarts!" Peter exclaimed, his heart thumping madly in his chest and his smile broadening with easy passing second.

"That's wonderful, isn't it Eric?" Mrs Pettigrew turned to her husband, giving him a pointed look. She knew how much his father's approval meant to Peter. But the older man merely shrugged.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" He muttered, turning away and walking down the hall. Peter's smile slid of his face like rain water down glass.

"Well _I'm _proud of you darling." His mother said stroking his blonde hair comfortingly and Peter tried to swallow down his immense disappointment. What would it take to make his father proud?

XXXX

The skinny pallid boy looked down at the letter in his hands and read and re read the flowing words, letting them wash over him like a cold wave on a hot day. Here it was his escape, his ticket out of this hell he had been raised into.

Knowing all too well that no one under this roof would care whether he had received his letter or not, Severus, folded the letter up again and hid it deep in his trouser pocket. Then as quietly as the creaking floorboards would allow, he slipped from his room; but apparently he had not been quiet enough, as just as he reached the front door and had his hand on the handle, a cold sneering voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Severus did not have to turn around to know it was his father. His drunken, Muggle father; usually, the tone of his father's voice would scare Severus, but not today. Today he knew for sure that there was a way out of it all, today he was not scared.

"I said where do you think you're going?" Tobias Snape repeated, stepping closer. Snape heard the beginnings of a slur to his words; he had been drinking again. Screwing up the last of his courage, he turned his cold gaze to meet his father's.

"Out." He snapped, with that, he pulled the handle and launched himself outside, trying to block out his father's enraged cries. He knew he would pay dearly for his actions later, but hopefully by then the man would have drunk himself into an early sleep.

Right now, he had just one thought in his mind; he had to find the one person who would care about the arrival of his letter, the one person who seemed to care about him at all. _Lily._

He soon spotted her, sitting alone on one of the swings in the local park, her long red hair looked like a live flame under the brilliant summer sun. Drawing a deep breath he hurried towards her.

"Lily!" He called happily; she jumped off the swing at the sound of her name and spun around to face him. He saw that she too was clutching the yellowing piece of paper in her hand and a smile lit up her freckled face.

"It arrived Sev, just like you said it would!" She said jumping up and down on the spot. Her excitement was infectious, as Severus felt himself grinning back at her. Then she pulled him into a friendly hug.

"I am so happy!" She said as she stood back, her eyes glittering like emeralds.

"Soon we'll be there Lily, we'll be at Hogwarts!" He said, even as he said the word 'Hogwarts' he could almost touch the freedom and promise it brought with it. Not much longer now.

**Hi everyone! I know I have been gone a while and I am sorry for that, but stuff and school work have managed to get in the way at every possible moment! Well I have decided that I am going to write a Marauders fanfiction right from the very beginning (as you can probably tell) I am going to incorporate my other two Harry Potter fanfictions into this, but I was not overly happy with them, so I wanted to start again! Please read and reviews are always welcome. I hope you are all alright and are all getting ready to celebrate Christmas – it is just around the corner! Eeekk! Love you all – Em xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ A Whole New World ~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

Lily could scarcely take it all in; it was evening and the Evans family were seated around the circular dining room table, eating their dinner in silence, all deeply immersed in their own thoughts. Yesterday, she had been just a normal eleven year old girl, just simply passing the time before she was to attend secondary school, but then Professor McGonagall had arrived and turned her entire world upside down. She had told her she was _a witch, _it still sounded ridiculous, like something out of a fairy-tale book; but as she turned McGonagall's words over and over again in her mind, they started to make more and more sense.

On more than one occasion, when she had been angry or afraid, she had managed to make something unusual happen; just as she had the previous day, when she had been walking home from school, after her book bag had been stolen and her anger and frustration had caused Mrs Albert's big brown flower pot to shattered into tiny fragments, spilling across her neat little lawn.

To add to it, when she and Severus had first met on that baking hot morning in early July, he had told her that she was a witch. Back then, she had thought he was just joking, poking fun at her strange activities, but as the two had grown closer, he had told her so much more about the wizarding world (an idea that both enticed and scared her), and she had slowly begun to believe him. Now here it was, the truth.

"I can go…can't I?" Lily broke the silence timidly; she had been careful to skirt around the subject since McGonagall had left the Evans' to discuss this new revelation amongst themselves. Viola shared an uneasy look with her husband, who set down his cutlery and took his daughter's small hand in his large, rough one.

"Is this what you want honey? Truly?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eyes, if this is where his daughter's heart lay, then he would not stand in her way. Raising her face to her father's, she nodded firmly.

"Then of course you can." He confirmed, turning his head to look at his wife, who nodded in agreement, although her eyes were sad. The moment was broken by a sudden, deafening noise as Petunia banged her cutlery down on the table furiously.

"I can't believe you are just going to leave!" She shouted, her thin frame was almost shaking with anger, "What about all our plans to go to school together?" Lily looked down at her plate feeling guilt gnawing at her gut; it was true, they had planned that when Lily was finally old enough, that they would be at the same school together. But that seemed like a far distant future. When Lily didn't answer, Petunia merely gave her a disparaging look and stormed out of the room; leaving the other three Evans' at a complete loss for words.

XXXX

The trip to Diagon Alley the next day was filled with a deafening silence. After countless hours of pleading, Severus had finally managed to persuade his mother to escort the Evans family to Diagon Alley; however the look of raw disgust that was plastered across her bony face as she sat in the back of the Evans' car, made Severus wish he had never asked.

When they, at last, reached London and had made their way through the magical archway into the bustling Alley, Lily could scarcely believe her eyes. It was all beginning to seem so real all of a sudden. Before, the magical world had just been a far off place that she and Severus had talked about in the sun – soaked grounds of the playground. Now here it was; close enough to touch, see, and smell. It was all real!

"You will need to change your Muggle money there. At Gringotts." Mrs Snape spoke up in a monotone, extending a long croaked finger towards a giant tilting building that looked to Lily as if it were made of dough.

With that, Mrs Snape walked briskly away through the building crowds. Severus threw Lily one final apologetic look and sped off after his mother's retreating figure.

"Well…Let's go then…" Mr Evans croaked, recovering his ability to speak, as he and his wife stared in complete awe around them. Giggling lightly, Lily took each of her parent's hands and pulled them towards the large bank.

XXXX

"Come on, Mum, Dad!" James called, his impatience getting the better of him.

"James – calm down." Arnold Potter chortled, shaking his head at his son's enthusiasm.

"Diagon Alley is not going anywhere." Joanna added. James seemed to quieten a little, but his eyes still shone like two new pennies and his head swivelled this way and that to try and take everything in. He had been to Diagon Alley before, but then it had just seemed like another magical street. Now, it was treasure trove of school items; a gateway to Hogwarts.

"Where can we go first? Ollivanders? Eelops?" James asked, although his eyes kept darting towards the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Arnold followed his son's fleeting gaze and a small, knowing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _Of course, Quidditch. _

"First…we will go to Flourish and Blotts." Arnold said. James' face fall a little, but he nodded nonetheless. Perhaps he would be able to sneak off later and visit the Quidditch shop. Just for a moment.

They pushed their way through the tightly packed masses of witches and wizards; some hurrying to buy their school belongings fast before the crowds became worse, others trying just to take a good look at all the different stores.

The three Potters reached Flourish and Blotts slightly out of breath, when they opened the small wooden door; they found it to be almost as crowded as the street outside. The shop was filled with the laughter of children, cries of welcome between old friends and the general din of conversation.

"Arnold!" A deep voice boomed over the noise, as a medium – height man dressed in a ruffled tweet suit and a slightly frazzled look pushed his way through the last of the gathering. James saw his father smile happily and the man and shake his hand.

"Good to see you again, Nebo." The man nodded, "Business is good, I see." Arnold said, looking around the shop approvingly. Nebo nodded again, and then lowered his voice as he spoke.

"How are things at the office?" Arnold looked over at his wife; she never liked talking about Auror business outside of her work.

"Better lately." He replied simply, Nebo nodded again, and then his gaze was caught by James, who was standing at his father's side.

"This must be James. Blimey, you've shot up this summer." Nebo commented, taking in James' appearance. "Going to Hogwarts this year are you?"

"Yes, sir." James answered politely, although he found the man a bit overbearing.

Suddenly, a particularly loud noise erupted from the other end of store, causing many people to look around.

"Better get back, see what all the fuss is about." Nebo nodded to the three of them for a final time, then took off through the hordes of people once again.

"Come on; let's get your school books before we are trampled alive." Joanna said with a small smile as they began their search for the required items.

XXXX

"I hope we haven't forgotten anything…." Mary Lupin mused worriedly; as she looked at the numerous bags and parcels she and her husband were carrying.

"I am sure we haven't…Remus is far too organised to let us forget anything." Timothy reassured her gently; her anxiety seemed to subside a little. She nodded.

"You're right, of course you're right. What else is left Remus?" Directing the question towards their son, who couldn't have looked happier; he looked down at the parchment in his hand, running his finger down the long list of equipment until he stopped at the final missing item.

"A wand." He replied, suddenly he felt a warm, giddy feeling spread from the pit of his stomach to the ends of his toes. He was going to be able to get a wand. At last, his very own wand.

"You go on ahead; your mother and I will catch up." Timothy urged, he knew that this would be a momentous occasion for their son and felt he should be allowed to reach it alone. Remus flashed his father a grin and gave his mother a reassuring smile before hurrying up the street towards the store entitled 'Ollivander's'.

As he pushed open the shop door, he heard the tinkle of a small bell sound from somewhere in the depths of the shop. He also saw that there was already someone being served. At the sound of his entrance, both the customer and the shopkeeper looked up.

"Good Afternoon, young man. Just take a seat over there and I will be with you in a moment." Ollivander instructed. He was a thin, tall man with elegant snow white hair and very pale eyes that reminded Remus all too much of the full moon.

As Remus took a seat, he was able to take in the room, it was very dark, the only light, apart from the window, coming from a single flickering oil lamp. The walls were covered in shelves, which held rows upon rows of little black boxes. The entire room was blanketed in dust and yet there was something oddly _alive _about the room.

"Here, try this one." Ollivander's soft voice broke Remus out of his trance, and for the first time since entering the store, he took notice of the customer. She was a petite girl wearing a dark blue summer dress; she had long wavy red hair and when she turned slightly, Remus saw she was very pretty indeed, with a generous splash of freckles across her cheeks and bright green eyes. Tentatively, she took the wand and gave a neat little swish; all of a sudden there was a deafening _crash_, as the tall ladder that had been leaning against the stack of shelves fell heavily to the floor. Quickly, Ollivander took the wand from her frowning to himself.

"I'm so sorry." She said shakily, Ollivander didn't seem to hear her as he disappeared into the depths of the stacks, muttering quietly.

"Apparently that happens a lot," Remus spoke up, the girl's head swivelled round to face him. "I mean, apparently it takes a few tries to find the right wand." He stuttered, his cheeks flushing slightly. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Hopefully I'll find the right one before I demolish the entire shop." She replied, trying to sound jovial, but the worry crept back into her eyes.

"I'm Remus, by the way."

"I'm Lily." But before their conversation could go any further, Ollivander returned, another long black box in his hand.

"Here," He whispered, carefully holding out the wand for Lily. As she clasped her fingers around it, Remus saw something that made him gasp. The bunch of small blossoms that had been wilting in a small vase in the corner of the shop suddenly bloomed as if it were the first day of spring. "Well, that's it. Willow, 10 ¼ inches, Phoenix feather. Good for charms." Ollivander concluded. He carefully boxed up the wand for Lily, who handed him the money; as she took her wand, she waved Remus good bye and left the shop.

"Ah, you're Timothy Lupin's son. I remember your father collected his wand." He said, before pulling out a box from a shelf near him and handing the wand to Remus, who gave it a wave. At once, the vase shattered and the newly bloomed flowers cascaded to the floor; Remus quickly placed the wand on the counter to prevent him doing any more damage. Ollivander handed him another, as he took the wand Remus felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body and oil lamp's flickering light suddenly burnt strongly, as if it had been newly lit.

"That was one of the quickest bonds I have ever seen," Ollivander remarked in surprise. "10 ¼ inches, Cypress. Unicorn Hair. You perform great magic with this wand." He took the wand from Remus and wrapped it. As Remus gave him the money, he could not help feeling elated; he had a real wand, a real wand of his own. For once, he was able to feel just like any other eleven year old wizard.

XXXX

"Well that seems to be about it, are you sure there is nothing else?" Mrs Pettigrew asked as she and Peter made their way through the crowds towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

"I think so…" He muttered; worry creasing his forehead as he looked down at the crumpled and ripped list of school equipment.

"Shall we go home then?" She asked, Peter nodded, and then he voiced the question that had been plaguing his mind since the moment he and his mother had left the house that morning.

"Mum, why didn't Dad want to come?" Mrs Pettigrew halted suddenly and closed her eyes; she should have known this was coming.

"I'm sure he did, darling, he is just not himself at the moment." She answered, but it was clear from the look on his face, that Peter did not believe her.

"I just want to make him proud." He whispered, mostly to himself. Ever since he was a very young boy, he had tried everything to gain his father's approval, but it had all been in useless, nothing he did seemed to make his father any more proud of him.

"I know you do, I know you do." Mrs Pettigrew placed an arm around her son's shoulders and steered him towards the exit.

XXXX

Sirius pushed open the door of 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' followed closely behind by his mother who was looking at the inside of the store as if it had personally offended her. The sound of his entrance caused the woman to look up from a copy of The Daily Prophet that was laid out on the counter top.

"Good Afternoon, Hogwarts is it?" The woman asked, looking at Sirius.

"Yes." Walburga Black answered curtly, regarding the middle – aged woman with a cold stare.

"Alright, if you just step up on that stool and we will get your robes sorted." The woman said, then with a wave of her wand, a long tape measure flew over to Sirius and began to measure under his arms, around his waist, the length of his arms and legs; all the while a floating note book and quill recorded his measurements.

After having all his measurements taken and recorded, the woman set about finding the right sized robes for him. Soon enough, Sirius was equipment with brand new, perfectly fitted robes. Walburga paid the woman, just as they approached the shop door, it opened and Sirius found himself coming face to face with another boy. He was almost the same height as Sirius and looked the same age with jet black hair that looked as if it had been dragged through a hedge backwards, a thin face, hazel eyes and round glasses.

"Sorry about that." The boy said as he stepped back a few paces.

"Not a problem." Sirius assured him, and he could not help feeling that this boy had a somewhat mischievous air about him, not dissimilar to his own.

"Walburga, good to see you again." The boy's father remarked, although it was clear from his tone of voice and his cold stare that he did not mean a word of it.

"Likewise Arnold. Sirius, come, we are leaving." She ordered, without another word, she swept from the shop, Sirius struggling to keep up.

"It is a crime for that man to call himself a Pureblood – especially the sort of company he keeps." She spat venomously as he strode through the cobbled street, Sirius practically jogging behind her.

_He seemed alright to me_, Sirius thought, although he did not dare speak his mind to his mother.

XXXX

"It was fantastic, Sev! Everything you said it would be and more!" Lily exclaimed as they drove home. Severus could not help but grin.

"That was only Diagon Alley, Lily. Just you wait until we get to Hogwarts." He replied excitedly, his own mind fizzing at the thought of escaping home in less than a month. She giggled in response and nodded.

The drive home seemed to be far quicker than the drive to Diagon Alley, and soon enough, the Evans' car halted in front of the Snape's front door. Lily got out and gave Severus a fleeting hug good bye, Severus hugged her back, despite the disapproving look he earned from his mother.

"I'll see you soon." He said and with a final wave, he followed his mother into the shadows of their house. He heard the familiar sound of the television playing noisily from the living room. Hoping his father would have fallen asleep, Severus tried to creep past the room. However, his hopes were unanswered as Tobias' gruff voice erupted from the large, tattered arm chair.

"That's your friend Lily, then." It was not a question, Severus didn't answer. He heard his father scoff. "What would a pretty thing like that see in someone like you?" Severus knew that his father wanted him to rise to it, shout at him. But he wouldn't, he wanted to be a bigger person than Tobias. Still not answering, Severus trudged up to his room and curled up into a ball on his bed. His father's words playing over and over again in his mind like a broken record.

_What would a pretty thing like that see in someone like you?_He wanted Lily to see him as something more, not just a sad story. Once they were at Hogwarts, he would be able to show her.

**Hey everyone – PLEASE DON'T KILL ME – I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I was very ill, and then end of term stuff…anyways now it is the holidays, there will be more regular updates – I promise…**

**Thanks for your patience – Please read and reviews are always welcome – Em xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Goodbyes and the Journey to Hogwarts ~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

The morning of September the first dawned overcast and chilly, as the first signs of autumn began to make their appearance. Whilst the street was quiet and still, the atmosphere inside the Lupin household could not have been more different.

"We had better start loading up the car, Tim." Mary said in a fluster as she flapped around their small, rather shabby kitchen; collecting the empty breakfast plates as she went.

"Mary, honey, it is only ten to ten." Timothy said leisurely as he sipped his coffee and flipped another page of the Daily Prophet. His laid back mood seemed to do little to calm his wife however.

"But what about the traffic? What if the station is busy? What if –" Remus stood up and placed his scarred hands over his mother's shaking ones. Even at the age of eleven, Remus was almost as tall as his mother and was easily able to look her in the eyes.

"Mum, it'll be fine; if Dad says we have plenty of time, we have plenty of time." Mr Lupin smiled from behind his paper. "Have a cup of sweet tea and I'll go and fetch my trunk." He soothed her, she nodded, seeming to calm considerably and settled into a nearby chair. Once he was sure that she was not about to faint from her nerves, he hurried up the stairs to his room.

His mother had always been a nervous woman, however since the terrible incident that had left Remus transforming into a murderous beast every month, she had been substantially worse and constantly tried to protect him from the outside world. Although he had been told by his father and by a series of nurses and Healers that his condition was none of his doing, Remus could not help but feel partly responsible, and especially when his mother was so anxious; he felt even worse.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Remus fastened the clasps on his heavy trunk and heaved it off the bed. Today was a new day, a new horizon. After so long believing that he would never be permitted an education, never make any real friends; he was being given the chance to have a close to normal existence. Fuelled with a new spark of exhilaration, Remus left his room, towing his trunk behind him.

XXXX

"Are you almost ready to go James?" Joanna's voice rang through the large house as she climbed the long winding stairs to her son's room. She found him placing the last of his belongings into his trunk, as she looked around it suddenly dawned on her just how empty his room looked and she was struck by a sudden sadness.

"Yes, I think that's –" James trailed off as he saw his mother's watery eyes, which she quickly tried to conceal. "Mum, what is it?" He asked worriedly, hoping nothing bad had happened. She shook her head, using the edge of her lace sleeve to wipe her eyes dry.

"Nothing, I am just going to miss you so much, my boy." She whispered; James gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I am going to miss you too, I really am." He murmured. "But don't worry I'll be back at Christmas, I would never miss Hannah's delicious meal!" He said, trying to lighten the mood. Joanna smiled, then stepped back and held her son at arm's length, taking in his appearance.

"Come on then, or we'll miss that train." She concluded shakily, James nodded, his eyes brightening as he picked up his trunk and the large cage that held his new Tawny Owl which was sitting regally on its perch surveying the events with wise eyes.

Once all the Potters were assembled downstairs, James said good bye to Hannah, who threw her arms around James' legs with large pearly tears falling from her orb – like eyes.

"Hannah, I'll see you again at Christmas." James said soothingly, trying to calm the hysterical little elf. Hannah gulped a few times, finally letting go of him and nodded several times.

"Take care of yourself Master Potter." She mumbled before hurrying off.

"Ready, then?" Arnold asked, James nodded. Arnold pulled his wand from his robes and pointing it at James' trunk and owl, he shrunk them to the side of a postage stamp. Then he held out one hand, which his wife took and James took the other; all of a sudden, James was met by the unpleasant sensation as if he was being forced through a very small key hole. Then as quickly as it began, the sensation stopped and James found himself in a lonely alleyway.

"It's just a short walk to King's Cross." Arnold said as he retrieved James' luggage and returned it to its original size; it all looked exactly the same as it had before his father had shrunk it, except for James' owl looking decidedly more ruffled. Picking up his trunk, James followed his parents the short journey to the busy train station.

"Shall we?" Arnold asked, James put his trunk and owl onto a trolley and smiled at his father, nodding. Together, they ran at the red brick wall which separated platforms nine and ten; but instead of hitting the wall, James found himself face to face with a scarlet red steam train which glittered in the morning sun as if it were made of rubies.

"Quite something isn't it?" Joanna asked as she appeared through the wall and smiled at her son's astonished face.

"Come on, let's get you aboard." Arnold said, all three of them made their way up the platform pushing the trolley ahead of them.

XXXX

"You've got everything – clothes, books, toiletries?" Mrs Evans asked her daughter for what seemed like the hundredth time. Lily nodded, giggling slightly.

"Yes Mum – I _am sure _I've got everything." She assured her mother, who finally seemed to back down.

"Do you want to go and find a compartment?" Mr Evans asked, he hated goodbyes, even more when it was his own little girl.

"In a minute, I just want to talk to Petunia." Lily walked over to her sister who was standing a little way from her parents with a very sour look on her face. "I just wanted to say good bye." Lily began shyly.

"Well you've said it now." Petunia spat, her narrowing. Lily stepped towards her sister and tried to take her hand, but Petunia stepped backwards out of reach.

"When I get to Hogwarts – I can talk to the Headmaster, I'll ask him to let you join me." Lily tried again, thinking back to the reply that Dumbledore had sent Petunia.

"How did you—I can't believe you went through my things!" Petunia hissed back furiously and Lily felt her shame burn her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to read the letter, but Severus had persuaded her.

"Please Petunia…" Lily tried to reach out to her sister again, but Petunia batted her hand away.

"You're not really my sister anymore – you're nothing but a _freak!_" With that, she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away, leaving Lily shaken and distraught.

"Have it your way." Lily said meekly, feeling tears pricking at her eyes and making her throat ache. Turning away from Petunia, she made her way back over to her parents, who were still staring in approving awe around them.

"There you are – honey whatever is the matter?" Mr Evans asked as he took in his youngest daughter's tear stained face. Lily merely forced a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just don't like good byes." She lied, her father pulled her into a hug and she breathed in the familiar smell of polish and pipe tobacco.

"Neither do I, honey. Neither do I." He whispered hoarsely as he tried to hold back his own tears. Once her father had released her, Lily turned to her mother who regarded her through blurry eyes.

"Here, I wanted to give you this, as a little leaving present." Mrs Evans said, pulling a small square box from her coat pocket and handing it to Lily, who opened it curiously. Inside was a simple silver chain bracelet, which was completely plain, save for a single charm in the shape of a miniature house.

"Just so that there is a little bit of home with you, wherever you go. You can add your own memories to it as well." Unable to find any adequate words, Lily hugged her mother tightly, wishing more than anything that she could be coming with her.

Suddenly the tranquil moment was shattered by the harsh blow of a whistle. Lily looked around to see children scrambling to get to the train.

"Off you go – you're going to miss it." Mr Evans said, pulling open the nearest train door and Lily hopped on.

"Love you both and I will see you at Christmas." She promised, then she looked past her parents to Petunia and gave her a small wave, but Petunia merely raised her chin, her gaze remaining cool. As she felt the train begin to pull away, Lily gave her parents one final wave before they had disappeared around a corner.

At last, Lily felt her walls of control crumble and tears began to spill from her eyes; wiping them away as best as she could, she set about finding an empty compartment.

XXXX

_This is it! I'm away from that horrid house and that horrid pure – blood mania. Soon I'll be at Hogwarts, soon I'll be –_

Sirius had not really been paying attention to where he had been going, his mind was too preoccupied, with the increasing distance he was putting between himself and that stuck family of his; that next moment, he found himself colliding head on with another individual. He stumbled backwards, almost falling over, when he felt an arm reach out and grab his just in time. Looking up, Sirius instantly recognised the person he had just run into, it was the boy from Diagon Alley; the boy gave him a friendly smirk as he pulled him back on his feet.

"Seems to be a habit, running into each other." The boy said, letting go of Sirius' arm. Sirius felt he smile at this and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for that, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He said, holding out his hand.

"James Potter." James replied shaking Sirius' hand firmly. Sirius instantly recognised the name of 'Potter', his mother had mentioned it several times, although not in the most pleasant context.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, we are going to start blocking up the aisle in a minute." Sirius grinned as he and James walked down the aisle to try and find a compartment that wasn't completely packed.

Eventually they found one near the end of the train with just one occupant, however, she had her back turned to them and did not look in the mood to talk to anyone. Sirius and James turned to each other and shrugging, they took a seat nearer the door.

"Is this your first year too?" James asked, Sirius nodded.

"Are you looking forward to it?" James grinned like a Cheshire cat,.

"Yeah, both my Mum and Dad went to Hogwarts. I have heard all about it, but now I get to really experience it for myself." Sirius found his excitement infectious as he felt his own face stretch into a wide grin.

"My parents have told me some stuff, but the most exciting things I have heard from my cousin, Andromeda; the Giant Squid in the lake and the Ghosts…"

"And the Forbidden Forest!" James added, thinking about all the creatures his father had told him resided within the trees.

"We could go and see if there really are centaurs and werewolves in there." Sirius said, his eyes shining at the prospect of adventure. James opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped short as the compartment door slip open again and another boy walked in and sat opposite the girl by the window. Sirius looked over at the two of them for a minute before resuming his conversation with James.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." They heard the boy say to the girl after a few minutes and James suddenly snorted.

"Slytherin? I don't know why anyone would want to be in there. I think I'd just leave." He said.

"My whole family have been through Slytherin house." Sirius interjected, thinking with disgust about his mother and father.

"And I thought you were normal!" James joked, Sirius grinned back, glad to have someone who did not associate him with the damned 'Noble House of Black'.

"Well, I want to break the tradition – give the family something to gossip about." He added with a mischievous grin.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor – just like my Dad." James said, feeling great pride well up inside him. Suddenly the boy near the window made a noise of disgust, causing both Sirius and James to turn to him, glaring.

"Excuse me?" James asked icily, there was something about the boy that set James on edge.

"If you hope to have no brains, then that house is fine." The boy replied, Sirius suddenly found himself leaping to his new friend's defence.

"Well you're hardly going to end up as a high flier where you're headed." At this, the girl stood up sharply, her bright eyes narrowed.

"Severus come on – let's leave!" She snapped as she walked to the compartment door, Severus not far behind. Sirius tried to trip him as he went past.

"Bye – bye Snivellus!" Sirius called after him just before the door slid shut. James smirked at the new nickname.

"What a weirdo!" Sirius commented turning back to James, who nodded.

"That girl was pretty stuck up too!"

Soon the two of them had settled back into an easy conversation and Sirius suddenly felt much happier than he had when he had boarded the Hogwarts Express.

XXXX

"I can't believe anyone could be _so rude!_" Lily muttered as she and Severus walked down the aisle, looking for another free compartment. Soon enough they came across a compartment that had just three people inside; carefully, Lily pulled back the door and stuck her head inside.

"Sorry, but can we join you." The three others nodded and scooted along the seat a little to give Lily and Severus more room. As Lily sat down, she suddenly realised who one of the occupants was.

"Hello Remus." She smiled at him, for a moment, his face was clouded by confusion, then recognition flashed across his eyes and he smiled back.

"Hi again Lily." Seeing the confused faces of the other three, Remus explained: "we met in Diagon Alley."

"Hi, I'm Alice Lentus." The girl to the right of Remus spoke up. She had straight mousey brown hair that hung to her shoulders, a round welcoming face and bright blue eyes. Lily smiled back at her, feeling an instant warmth towards Alice.

"I'm Emmeline Vance." The other girl said; she was a very pretty girl with midnight black hair that hung in elegant tendrils to her waist, slightly tanned skin and honey – brown eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend: Severus Snape." Lily replied, turning to Snape with a smile. Severus nodded towards the other three but did not speak.

"Are any of you nervous?" Lily asked suddenly, to her surprise and relief, Emmeline, Remus and Alice all nodded.

"All my family have been in Ravenclaw – they're all super smart. So, no pressure at all!" Emmeline said sarcastically with a shy smile.

"I know what you mean, most of my family have been through Gryffindor – I don't feel anywhere near brave enough to be in that house." Alice commented, biting her lip anxiously.

"I'm sure they'll be proud of you whatever house you're put in." Remus said, trying to console her.

"So, Severus – where do you think you'll go?" Alice asked, Severus turned to her, his face stony.

"I want to be sorted into Slytherin." He answered simply; there was a very tense pause as Emmeline and Alice shared an uneasy look.

"Well… that's great." Alice said, nodding slightly.

"Where did your parents go Lily?" Emmeline asked, suddenly Lily felt her cheeks flare up and she kept her eyes fixed on her hands as she answered.

"They didn't go to Hogwarts…they're Muggles." Alice and Emmeline looked surprised and Lily felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That's a bad thing – isn't it?"

"No! Not at all – it's just, well… Alice and I have come from all – wizarding families. We've never met a Muggleborn before." Emmeline smiled at her reassuringly and Lily felt some of her fear dissolve.

"So what do your parents do in the Muggle world?" Alice asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, my mum is a seamstress – she makes dresses and my Dad is a teacher." The rest of the journey passed with conversation about families, subjects and hopes for the new school as the countryside flew past the window and the sun slowly settled down behind the horizon.

After several hours, the train finally chugged to a stop and as Lily looked out of the window to see a small platform just visible through the darkness.

"We're here Sev, we're finally here." Lily whispered happily as she stood up and they made their way down the aisle with other students thronging onto the platform.

"There is something I don't like about that Snape boy." Alice whispered to Remus and Emmeline so that Severus and Lily wouldn't here.

"Well there has to be something wrong with someone who wants to be in Slytherin _that _badly." Emmeline whispered back as they followed the rest onto the chilly platform and into the unknown.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter – I have tried to use some different dialogue to that used in Deathly Hallows. Please read and review – please reviews keep this story going!**

**If there is anything you really want to see happen tell me!**

**Thanks – Em x**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ The Four Houses ~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, all rights to J.K Rowling**

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" The loud, gruff voice rang out across the dark platform. Then, above the heads of the older students, jostling each other towards the castle, loomed the head of a ginormous man. He was at least three times the size of the tallest man, with a bushy mane of tangled dark hair and a wild dark beard that almost completely hid his face. As he stopped before the nervous, huddled first years, there was an audible gasp as the new students took in the sheer scale of him.

"That's Hagrid, my Dad told me about him. He's the Gamekeeper." James told Sirius, who was standing with his mouth agape as he stared at Hagrid.

"Righ' yer all 'ere?" Let's go then." With that, Hagrid turned around and led the group of students towards down the shadowy, cold platform. James had to poke Sirius firmly in the back to make him move forwards.

Soon enough, Hagrid came to a stop and he turned around again to address the students before him, who were all huddled together like penguins in a vain attempt to stay warm.

"Righ' – three to a boat an' be careful, it's slippery round 'ere." He instructed, and craning their necks around his huge form, the students suddenly realised what he meant. They had stopped on the edge of a large, glassy lake; bobbing up and down on the glittering surface were at least a dozen small wooden boats. Carefully, they began their descent down the slippery rocks to reach the little boats. James clambered into the boat and helped to steady the vessel as Sirius climbed on board.

"Can I join you?" A shy voice caused them both to look over; the speaker was a tall girl with golden hair that fell to just past her shoulders, tanned complexion and a slightly anxious expression on her face.

"Sure," Sirius said, as he and James helped hold the boat steady so she could get in. "What's your name?"

"Marlene, Marlene McKinnon." She said in a small voice.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"And I'm James Potter." She smiled at them both, but before their conversation could continue, the boat suddenly began to move, as all the little vessels glided across the smooth surface of the water. For a moment, there was nothing but a cliff face; then, as they turned the corner, they were all met by a truly magnificent sight.

It was a castle, like something from a story book; with turrets and towers reaching up like fingers to touch the starry sky above. Many of the windows were glittering with warm orange light, like eyes of great guardians, watching the entrance of the new students. The great fortress was perched on top of a craggy cliff and towered majestically above them as the boats slipped beneath a rocky archway and into a cosy harbour, where they finally stopped.

"Out yer get, well 'ere yer are." Hagrid said as he stared down at them, and James could see that behind the shadowy hair, the giant's eyes were twinkling with warm enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Hagrid." An authoritative voice spoke up, James attention was suddenly directed towards a very tall, stern – looking woman standing in front of the door. Hagrid gave her a polite nod and ambled away.

"Follow me," The stern woman instructed, turning around, she led the group through a small passageway until they came to a stop in front of two huge, golden double doors. "Now, through here is the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She concluded as she pushed open the double doors and strode through.

The Great Hall was truly magnificent, it had large stone torch bearers all shaped into the heads of different animals, the ceiling above was a clear, star – studded night sky; mimicking the real one outside. The room itself was filled with four long tables where a great number of older students were sitting, all their eyes fixed on the new class of first years as followed Professor McGonagall down the aisle; and at the very end of the hall was another long table, designated for the teachers.

As he followed the rest of the group towards the end of the hall, Sirius could not help but notice a great deal of his family already seated at what he instantly knew to be the Slytherin table. _I'll make sure not to be joining you, _he thought and he felt his determination to break the Black family tradition suddenly rekindled, stronger than ever before. His thoughts were suddenly cut short as the group suddenly stopped; craning his neck, Sirius saw that they had stopped in front of a small, rickety wooden stool and sat on top was a rather tattered and frayed wizard's hat.

"But it's just a hat." Sirius heard several people whisper. Suddenly, as if on cue, the hat began to stir and from the depths of the material, a voice rang out as the hat began to sing:

_Oh, I may not be as elegant as the top hats may be,_

_But I assure there is more to me than what the eye might see,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I know all within,_

_Now put me on and I shall tell you just what House you're in. _

_Your place may be in Gryffindor_

_For all those Lionhearts,_

_Their compassion and their bravery may be your place to start._

_Perhaps you are a Hufflepuff,_

_Where patience is the key,_

_Those that are so trustworthy_

_With Unwavering loyalty._

_Or maybe it is Ravenclaw _

_For those who study hard;_

_Those of wit and knowing _

_Are held in high regard._

_Instead it may be Slytherin_

_That is your destined fate,_

_As like the snake, their sly and cunning,_

_Helps them claim their bait._

As the hat finished its song, the entire hall burst into applause, whilst the huddle of first years looked at each other nervously, wondering if any of them were to find a place amongst the four houses. The hall quietened as Professor McGonagall began to again.

"When I call your name, you will have the Sorting Hat placed upon your head, where it will sort you into your houses." She began to unroll a long, thick piece of parchment.

"Avery, Capio." A thin boy, with a sharp and pointed face walked up and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head, it was there a mere moment before the hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" There was applause from far right table and Avery walked over to join his new classmates.

Several names were called after Avery, then Sirius heard his name announced. As he walked up to the stool, Sirius suddenly started to feel apprehensive – what if he ended up in Slytherin? He didn't want to be like the rest of his damned family, he didn't want to make his parents proud. Shaking slightly, Sirius sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, which fell down past his eyes.

"Well, well, well I should have known that another Black would be along at some time." A small voice said in his ear, and Sirius felt his heart sink a little, "I would have been certain of where you belonged before – but now I see that you are very different from the rest of your family. There is bravery, compassion and a great sense of loyalty and a certain mischievous streak." The hat was silent for a moment and Sirius hoped this meant that he would not be in Slytherin. "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a great deal of applause from the Gryffindor table and as Sirius went to join his cheering classmates, he caught the gaze of his cousin Bellatrix and he found himself smirking at her furious expression. He had done it – he had broken the tradition!

XXXX

As more and more names were called, Lily began to feel more and more nauseous; she did not feel like she belonged in any of the four houses and was very worried that perhaps she did not belong at Hogwarts at all.

"Evans, Lily." Legs like jelly, Lily approached the stool and sat on it, a moment later, the hat's brim had fallen over her eyes.

"There is greatness here, you have a great desire for knowledge. But yet there is loyalty, especially to those you hold dearest, and such courage. I also see that there is a very fiery and fighting side to you – something which can cause you to make decision upon people a bit too early." Lily held her breath as the hat came to its final decision. "Definitely…GRYFFINDOR!" It cried and Lily handed the hat back to McGonagall and hurried over to the cheering table. As she passed Severus, she gave him a sad smile and an apologetic look, she knew how much he had wanted them both to be in Slytherin.

As she reached the Gryffindor table and sat down, the boy next to her moved up to give her a bit more room on the now crowded bench; turning, she saw that it was one of the boys that had teased Severus on the train and she turned away from him, her arms folded.

XXXX

"Lentus, Alice." As she heard her named called, Alice suddenly became as rigid as a board. Remus gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze; she tried to give him a smile, which became more of a grimace as she walked up to the stool and had the hat placed upon her head.

"You have a sweet nature, a yearning to protect the innocent and the young. But there is also a feisty side to your nature and a strong sense of will and courage." Alice closed her eyes and awaited her fate. "GRYFFINDOR!" Giving a gasp of relief and joy, Alice ran over to the Gryffindor table that was applauding happily.

"I did it! I'm in Gryffindor!" Alice said, more to herself.

"I knew you could do it!" Lily said as she smiled at her new friend and housemate.

XXXX

Remus looked around him, a large number of the crowd of first years had already been sorted, and he slowly felt his submerged anxiety begin to rise again. It was not the thought of being put in a house he didn't like, for he did not know enough about them to judge; but it was more the fear that after all this hope of a normal education, a normal life – that it was all going to be snatched away from him at any given moment. Perhaps the Sorting Hat would be able to identify his condition and then it would announce it to the entire school and he would have to leave, he thought that would be worse than not have arriving at all.

"Lupin Remus." McGonagall called, as Remus walked up to the stool, he noticed Dumbledore watching him, who smiled at him encouragingly; his blue eyes twinkling. Sitting down, Remus felt the hat placed on his head, then a small voice began to whisper in his ear.

"Contrary to what you are thinking, I would not divulge your condition." Lupin had to hold back a gasp. "I detect loyalty and kindness, still you possess great chivalry and nerve."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried and Remus jumped up and joined his new house.

"Weldone Remus!" Lily said and Remus could not help but smile, he had really been accepted and he had already been able to make one friend in his house.

XXXX

Marlene crossed her fingers secretly behind her back as she hoped not to be put into Slytherin, she had been told so many negative things about that house. She was so nervous and so wrapped up in her own thoughts that McGonagall had to call her name twice before she realised.

"You can dispel that worry of being chosen for Slytherin house." The hat began once it was placed on her head. "You have a kind and loving heart, you wish to see good in people at all opportunities and your loyalty is unwavering – clearly a HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered as she joined them, smiling and shaking hands with several of her new housemates as she sat down to watch the rest of the first years sorted.

XXXX

When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, James could not help but smile, glad that his new friend had been got into Gryffindor; and when Lily was sorted into the Gryffindor, James had to hold back a small groan, but perhaps she would a bit more relaxed once she had settled in.

"Potter, James."

Sitting on the rickety stool, James saw the hat slide over his eyes and was left staring at the dark inside of the hat.

"There is plenty of courage and a need to prove yourself, which may verge on arrogance. But there is a great deal of courage and a clear sense of gallantry which will become more pronounced with time. Definitely a talent for trouble. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and, grinning from ear to ear, James went over to join Sirius.

"Weldone mate." Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"You too." James laughed as he sat down to watch the rest of the sorting.

As he settled into his seat, he caught the eye of Lily, who threw him a slight frown and turned her head to watch the remainder of the ceremony. _Perhaps she won't be as easy to get along with as I hoped_ James thought to himself.

XXXX

Peter felt his palms starting to sweat, this could be the chance to make his father proud, to finally gain his approval.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Once the hat was place on his head, Peter gripped the edges of the stool nervously as the hat began to speak to him.

"This is very interesting…you seem to possess nerve and the desire to please others. But there is a darker side to your nature, one that you would be careful to avoid. Yes, I think…GRYFFINDOR!" Breathing a sigh of relief, Peter went to join the other Gryffindors, maybe this would win his father over, just maybe.

XXXX

Almost everybody had been sorted now, and despite his slight sadness that Lily would not be joining him in Slytherin, Severus felt his determination grow. If only he could get into Slytherin, show that he belonged here, that he was a somebody – maybe then he could show her what he could do, maybe he could impress her.

"Snape, Severus." McGonagall called over the cheers; Severus approached the stool and put the hat on his head.

"You are a curious case aren't you?" Severus heard the hat say in an interested tone. "Great talent – to rival even some of the best witches and wizards I have encountered, a very powerful ambition grows in your heart and I can tell you would do anything to achieve it," Severus felt himself silently agree with this statement. "Beware of that ambition, it may turn you into something you are not. And yet there is great loyalty to a certain person in particular. Still…SLYTHERIN!" Removing the hat, he handed it back to Professor McGonagall and walked over to the cheering Slytherin Table.

"Congratulations – Lucius Malfoy, Prefect." The tall, pale boy said as he shook Severus' hand. He had pale blonde hair that was short and neat, his eyes were so light that they were almost transparent and he had a certain air of arrogance about him. Severus nodded to Lucius as he sat down.

XXXX

Emmeline was one of the very last students to be sorted, that it was almost a relief when her name was finally called. She sat carefully on the stool and felt the hat sit on top of her head.

"You are certainly very clever, a great yearning to achieve academic greatness and also to protect your loved ones. I think you will certainly suit…RAVENCLAW!" Emmeline felt herself grin as she hopped off the stool and joined her new classmates, giving Alice a happy smile as she passed the Gryffindor table.

XXXX

As the final student was sorted, McGonagall removed the hat and stool and Dumbledore rose from his seat, causing the entire room to fall into expectant silence.

"Welcome to all those new and old to another year at Hogwarts School." He began as he surveyed the new faces mixed with the many familiar ones. "I have just a few start of term notices which need to be addressed – for those who are new and to some that are familiar with this – no magic is to be performed between classes in the corridors, something which some of you would do well to remember," He paused to look around the room, a small amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I must remind you again that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students; there are some creature in there that would you do well not to come into close contact with, as if fear it would not bode well for your future health. But now I can see that you are all hungry after a long journey and now is the time for good food and good conversation!" With that, he waved his arms and all the tables suddenly brightened with a vast array of food and the entire hall suddenly erupted in chatter. Yet with all the different conversation, one thought was present in everybody's minds – just glad it was the start of a new term.

**Hello everyone – sorry I have been absent for a little while, I am currently writing this from my sister's house, on my pre- Christmas holiday – I know this chapter was a little slow, but I just wanted to get a good idea of what was said to all the characters during their sorting! I hope you like the Sorting Hat's song – I actually wrote it myself (I didn't want to borrow too much from the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling – it is hers after all!)**

**Please read and tell me what you think – next chapter hopefully up in the next week or so!**

**SIX DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Bye – Em xx**


End file.
